Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (侍戦隊シンケンジャー, Samurai Squadron Shinkenger) is the 33rd Super Sentai series,which began airing on February 15, 2009. Using samurais, animal gods and elements (note that Heaven replaced Metal) as motifs. Shinkenger is a portmanteau of Shinken (a sharpened sword) and Ran'ger'. Plot The Shinkengers are the heirs of their samurai ancestors. The Shinkengers and the GaiDoshuus have been fighting since the beginning of time. The ancient samurais succeded to seal them away millenia ago, but today the seal is broken. Following the tradition, the team is composed of a Lord (Takeru Shiba / ShinkenRed) and 4 vassals. Characters Shinkenger *Takeru Shiba / ShinkenRed *Ryunosuke Ikenami / ShinkenBlue *Mako Shiraishi / ShinkenPink *Chiaki Tani / ShinkenGreen *Kotoha Hanaori / ShinkenYellow *'ShinkenGold' Allies *'Entei Shiba'- Takeru's father & the leader of the ShinkenGumi. *'Kusakabe Hikoma'- Adoptive father of ShinkenRed and mentor of the team. They affectively call him Ji, which is another word for samurai. When he learns the GaiDoshuus are back to life, he gathers 4 vassals to serve Takeru and become the Shinkengers. *'Kuroko' (黒子)- The Shiba clan's servants who like their namesakes "set up" the scenery during the Shinkengers' transformation, and are not directly involved in combat. They often do chores when the Shinkengers are not in battle. Villains Gaidoshuu *'Chimatsu Dokoku' - Leader of the GaiDoshuus. He’s always angry for nothing and his comrades often suffer because of it. The only things that can calm his bad mood are sake(rice wine) and Taiyuu. *'Hone no Shitari' - Strategist of the Gaidoshuus. He loves to test the intelligence of the humans with his experiments. *'Usukawa Taiyuu' - Dokoku’s female intendant who he’s sweet only to her. She likes collecting beautiful things because she thinks she’s the most beautiful creature ever. *Fuwa Juuzo *'Nanashi-Renshuu' - Basic Soldier of the GaiDoshuus. Certain are naturally born giants, they’re called DaiNanashis with using naginatas for weapons. They're crab-like grunts that use swords for battling the Shinkengers. Ayakashi Warrior-Monster of the GaiDoshuus. Before they were humans but they took an horrific appearence because of the imprisonment. Each one has 2 pairs of eyes capable to them grow in case of emergency. *'Kagekamuro' (1) *'Ootsumuji' (2) *'Rokurokaina' (3) *'Namiayashi' (4) *'Yanasudare' (5) *'Zuboshimeshi' (6) Arsenal * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone (変身携帯 ショドウフォン) - The transformation device used by the Shinkengers. Switches from Phone to Calligraphy brush. * Secret Katana ShinkenMaru (秘伝再生刀 シンケンマル) - The Shinkengers' common weapon, has a slot for their Shinkengers' respective Secret Disks. * HiDen Disks (秘伝ディスク) - Disks containing the spirits of the Orikami. * Disk Buckle (秘伝ディスクバックル) - A belt worn by the Shinkengers, holds the Secret Disks. * Flame Large RekkaDaiZanTo (烈火大斬刀) - ShinkenRed's Fire weapon and the group's finisher weapon, it harnesses the power of Secret Disks. * Water Arrow (ウォーターアロー) - ShinkenBlue's Water weapon, a bow and arrow. * Heaven Fan (ウッドスピア) - ShinkenPink's Heaven, weapon, a fan. * Wood Spear (ウッドスピア) - ShinkenGreen's Wood weapon, a spear. * Land Slicer (ウッドスピア) - ShinkenYellow's Earth weapon, a shuriken. Mecha *'Hikuu ShinkenOh', a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and KyomeiTori combine. ** Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh, primary mecha in the form of a samurai *** ShishiOriGami (獅子折神) (lion origami) ShinkenRed's Pentagon Animal, possesses the Fire (火, ka) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's body. *** RyuuOriGami (龍折神) (dragon origami) ShinkenBlue's Hexagon Animal, possesses the Water (水, sui) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's left leg. *** KameOriGami (亀折神) (turtle origami) ShinkenPink's Circle Animal, possesses the Heaven (天, ten) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's right arm. *** KumaOriGami (熊折神) (bear origami) ShinkenGreen's Square Animal, possesses the Wood (木, moku) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's right leg. *** SaruOriGami (猿折神) (monkey origami) ShinkenYellow's Triangle Animal, possesses the Earth (土, do) motif. Forms a shield on, and forms, ShinkenOh's left arm. *** Gear-Action **** ShinkenOh Kabuto **** ShinkenOh Kajiki **** ShinkenOh Tora ** KyomeiTori, secondary mecha in the form of a great bird *** KabutoOriGami (兜折神) Form of a Hercules Beetle, which forms a Kabuto(armored helmet) for ShinkenOh as well as backpack armor. Forms Torigami's wings and part of it's tail. *** KajikiOriGami (舵木折神) Form of a Marlin, which forms a Kajiki(rudder) on ShinkenOh's back and a head armor piece which replaces the face similar to GekiTohja's Armaments. Forms Torigami's body and head, and part of it's tail. *** ToraOriGami (虎折神) Form of a Tiger, which forms a drill armor for ShinkenOh. Forms Torigami's lower body and part of it's tail. * IkaOriGami ShinkenGold's Origami, form of a Squid, which forms the back armor & shield of ShinkenOh. * IseebiOriGami Another of ShinkenGold's Origami with the form of a lobster. Episodes Theme Song The show's theme song is Samurai Sentai Shinkenger performed by Psychic Lover (Project.R) Trivia The narrator of this show is played by Hironori Miyata, the same narrator that appears in Hurricanger. Rumors * The name of the 6th Shinkenger will be ShinkenGold. His element will be light. * ShinkenGold's origami will be a squid that forms a back armor and shield of ShinkenOh. * ShinkenSilver will appear in the show and have the OriGami. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Season